I never knew
by tribute324
Summary: Sam hasn't been acting himself lately, and Dean is determined to find out why. One-shot, just brotherly fluff, Sad/Depressed Sam! Worried/protective Dean! Set a few months after the pilot. Mid to late season 1. Angst warning!


**Okay, I have never done anything like this before, but the idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. Just a little one shot with some brotherly fluff. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but I kind of like them this way.**

**Enjoy**

"Damn it! It's freezing out here!" Dean complained as the two Winchester brothers took to the path that would lead them back to the Impala, and eventually, the motel. A wendigo had been plaguing a small town in Minnesota, and since it was mid-January, it was not fun to be outdoors in the middle of the night. Sam just nodded and kept trudging along. Sam had been closed off and distant after they had gone back out on the road together, only three months previously.

"Hey, dude, come on, and lighten up a bit. We just killed that thing with no problems or anybody getting killed!" Dean tried to cheer us his younger brother.

Sam just nodded again and gave the older Winchester brother a weak smile.

"Yep, just like old times."

The rest of the walk and drive back to the hotel was almost silent, except for Dean's occasional attempt at small talk, which was usually met with one word answers or head shakes. When the brothers arrived back at the motel room, both immediately collapsed into bed, thoroughly exhausted.

Dean was awoken to the sound of rustling a few hours later. He turned over to see Sam sat up in his bed. Curious as to what was upsetting his little brother, Dean feigned sleep, keeping his eyes open just enough to see his kid brother's movements. Sam just sat for a while, hugging his knees to his chest, obviously deep in thought. Dean didn't miss his labored breathing, proving that he was on the verge of breaking down. This was the point when Dean took on his role as protector, and made his consciousness known.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sam jumped and spun to look at his brother. He quickly tried to compose himself, but failed miserably.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Sam said, but his voice was strained.

"Come on, I've seen it the past few weeks dude, something is seriously bothering you, so out with it." Dean demanded.

"It's nothing, I swear." Sam attempted to roll over, but a small object fell out of the blankets on the bed. Sam swore loudly, and reached for the object, but Dean was too fast.

It was a small, black, velvet box. Dead popped the lid to expose a beautiful ring with a golden band and three diamonds set in the center. The band was adorned with sapphires.

"What is this?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam remained silent.

"This is an engagement ring. You were going to propose to Jess weren't you?"

Sam slowly nodded his head, tears flowing from his eyes that he couldn't hold back anymore, no matter how hard he tried.

Dean's heart shattered. His little brother had finally had what he wanted, a normal life, he had found the girl he loved, and wanted to marry, and that had all been ripped away from him by the yellow-eyed demon. It wasn't fair, and Sammy deserved so much better.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I had no idea you two were that serious." Dean said, moving to sit next to his brother.

"I was going to ask her that weekend. Sunday afternoon, before my interview, we had planned a trip to the park, to celebrate our two-year anniversary. I had everything planned. When you came, I assumed I could just do it Monday instead, but I never had the chance." Sam said, pain prevalent on his face and in his voice.

Dean didn't know what to say. He laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, offering what comfort he could. This was not a problem that could be fixed with words, only time. After a few moments, Dean spoke.

"You can get past this buddy, it hurts know, but it'll get better." Dean couldn't believe how cheesy and ridiculous he sounded, but it was the truth, and he believed that was what Sammy needed to hear.

Sam nodded his head, and Dean went back to his own bed. Dean laid awake for a long while, until he heard Sam's breath even out, indicating that he had finally fallen asleep. Dean felt guilty for not seeing his brother's pain. Hopefully time would heal Sam's wounds, and some day they could all find what they were looking for.


End file.
